


Thief's Promise

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Major Wounds, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for several prompts, follows in a chronological order of events!





	

> **♕: Holding hands**

Chloe was leading them, gun in one hand and Harry’s palm in the other. “C’mon, Harry, can’t you run any faster?” She pulled them around a corner, listening to Flynn’s heavy panting behind her.

The man managed to blurt out a laugh, eyes tired and dazed as he cupped his free hand over his side, feeling the warm blood sticking to his clothes. “Tryin’ my best here, dove. Just uh - just gettin’ a bit foggy around the edges,” He admitted, gasping for breath as she swung them around another corner, lost in the maze of tight alleys, hoping to lose their pursuers.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chloe breathed, glancing back at him with ample amounts of concern and panic glinting in her wild, gray eyes. “Don’t die on me yet, I know somebody who can patch you up.”

“Don’t you worry about me,” He panted, offering her a smile. “Can’t get rid of little ol’ me that easily…” Harry made sure to give her hand a tighter squeeze, just in case his words rang a bit _untrue_.

> **♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something**

Harry hadn’t been expecting to wake up when he’d collapsed into the alley, his knees hitting the pavement as his vision tunneled into darkness. It was too much, his body was too hurt - too tired to keep on going. The only comfort his mind could quite process was Chloe’s hands on his face, her frantic pleas that soon fell on deaf ears when Flynn’s head tipped back.

Waking up in a warm bed with an IV in his arm and an afghan throw tucked around his bare chest was surprising, to say the least. His side ached with every breath, and he felt a little dizzy, but he was nevertheless sucking air - which was _good_. 

While he was still coming to grips with surviving and living, the door opened and Chloe abruptly stopped talking on the phone, her expression bathed in surprise. “I’ve got to go,” She managed before hanging up and gently closing the door behind her, Harry sending her a guilty smile.

“Hey, dove,” The thief motioned her closer, careful not to sit up and irritate the freshly sewn wound on his side. “Guess I owe you one-”

“Don’t you _ever_ pull anything like _that_ \- ever again,” Chloe suddenly breathed, her eyes narrowed in anger. She strode over to Flynn and grabbed his hand tightly, staring down at him intently. “Do I make myself clear?”

Flynn swallowed, momentarily at a loss for words. Finally, he offered a defeated smirk, “I can’t promise that, dove. You know that.”

Their line of work held no promise for another tomorrow, and Flynn knew better than to promise the impossible. But, God, he _wanted_ to.

Chloe’s breath shook as she slowly sank to her knees, resting her forehead on his arm as she clutched at his hand like a lifeline. “I thought I _lost you_ , Harry,” Her voice was small and tight, lost amidst a sea of emotions. “There… there was _so much blood-_ ” When her voice cracked, Harry grabbed at her arm, ignoring the way it pulled at the IV in his other hand.

“Chloe,” He whispered, lifting her face up gently. A hand cupped over her features, wiping at a fresh tear stain on her cheek. “I’m sorry… I’m here now - you aren’t going to lose me anytime soon, hm, love?”

She just blinked at him, eyes distant and expression mournful. Her lips quirked into a saddened smile and she whispered, “I thought you just said you couldn’t promise me _that_.”

“A thief’s promise, darling,” Flynn returned softly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

> **♦: Slow dancing**

“Well, color me pleasantly shocked,” Chloe muttered as they glided around the dance floor, pressed close to one another. Her hand fit perfectly in Flynn’s own, and the man shrugged while giving them a little, slow spin.

“Every good thief knows how to dance, dove,” He mumbled, voice close to her ear, warm breath caressing across her skin. “How else am I supposed to woo the ladies and steal their earrings, hm?”

“Is _that_ where you got these?” Chloe asked while raising a brow skeptically at him, painted lips splitting into a wide and toothy grin.

Harry pulled a hurt expression, pressing a hand to his chest while he gave her a twirl with his other arm, mesmerized by the golden dress she wore. “No, of course not. I sold _those_ earrings to buy you _these ones_.”

Chloe laughed before returning to his side, resting her head against his shoulder. For a moment, they enjoyed this evening, the fancy clothes and the closeness their cover provided while they swayed with each other.

However, Harry pulled them back into the present as he breathed, “Sam just gave us the cue, love. Time to get the hell outta dodge before Nathan trips every alarm in this bloody joint.” He pulls back a bit, taking her hand while winking, “We’ll finish this dance, _that_ I can promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun to write !


End file.
